Martin Adams Books Canon To Sega Sonic And what it entails
this is absolute proof that The Sonic The Hedgehog Verse Is Above Tier 2 by far How? Martin Adams Books Are In evidently the classic sonic world which says a lot about how the cosmology works In order to know how it’s in the classic world we go back to the book called Stay Sonic https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/601473165658685475/618253691719516190/image0.png It’s the “official sega handbook” https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/601473165658685475/625491999956664340/image0.jpg Yes this is basically the origin of sonic and eggman “This isn’t canon now” well actually it is, the classic world is in another dimension where the knuckles chaotix (Knuckles chaotix didn’t happen in the modern dimension but the chaotix exist with no mighty in sight) and those similar aren’t present in the modern dimension which originated in sonic adventure splitting itself from the classic world via different influences immediately. Also before you mention Sega Of America, this book was shaped before sega Of America’s inception (Which it expanded upon) http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog “One fateful day, Kintobor asks Sonic to bring him a soda and a hardboiled egg, and due to the doctor's clumsiness, spills the soda onto the control panel of the R.O.C.C., infusing him with the total collected evil energy stored within. The transformation, aided by the hardboiled egg, causes Kintobor to take on the shape of the egg, completing the process to turn the gentle doctor into the villainous Dr. Ivo Robotnik. This version of the story was later rewritten by Mike Pattenden in the book Stay Sonic: Official Sega Handbook. Sega’s official American homepage from 19965 expanded slightly on this story, showing that many of the attributes that made up Sonic were in fact learned from the animals that you rescue in the games.” Now how does Stay Sonic connect to the Martin Adams Books? These Two Scans https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/601473165658685475/618234100221739018/image0.png 1. In The book Sega and other companies basically pleads with Sonic to let them write about him, his origin, and his adventures (Which basically means any book happening after this is canon) and sonic says Alright, they have to write what he introduces. https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/601473165658685475/623961692828598333/image0.jpg This Foreshadows That The Books will pick up after the aftermath of Sonic 2 which means that’s where it is in the classic sonic Timeline Now let’s go to Martin Adams: Sonic Into The Fourth Dimension Existence of Other Time Streams And Parallel Universes: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575533145554945/image0.jpg Thousands Of Possible Futures existing Multiplied And Diverged and that time traveling in one of them creates thousands of more. https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575533145554944/image1.jpg Existence Of Temporal Paradoxes: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575204362452992/image0.jpg Places outside the normal universes: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575533845872660/image2.jpg Laws Of Physics: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575533145554945/image0.jpg Quantum Functions Like Simultaneous And Non Simultaneous Existence Of Subatomic Particles (Wave Functions Of Superposition), Cantor’s Infinite Sets And Transinfinite Mathematics: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/605933003570544640/623575203812737035/image1.jpg. Apparently IDW Sonic Multiverse is set in The Games And Is Based Off Of It So we can assume any cosmology upgraded in IDW is In The Games As Well 3:38 IDW Sonic is In Relation To The Game Multiverse https://youtu.be/ebtNZXijo0A so It would apply to IDWVerse Sonic as well. Now Why Is Transinfinite Numbers And Infinite Sets High Hyperversal? first we must know the things about them Georg Cantor’s Infinite Sets And Transinfinite Numbers says that Every number rises to Infinity via Aleph Null, Plus Beyond And has infinite Groups this also applies to The dimensions of everything. Transinfinite Mathematics Refers To Everything pertaining in Math about Transinfinite Sums, even if we exclude that and says it’s one, Transinfinite Numbers are High Hyperversal Level Easily https://space-and-everything.fandom.com/wiki/Transinfinity https://www.britannica.com/science/transfinite-number Transinfinite Numbers are the entirety of Cantor’s Infinite Sets Theory https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/mathematics/transfinite-number By the way though Georg coined the term Transinfinite And Transinfinity. it’s infinite above infinite sets. https://www.transfinite.com/content/about5 “A cardinal or ordinal number used in the comparison of infinite sets, the smallest of which are respectively the cardinal (Aleph -null) and the ordinal (omega). The set of rationals and the set of reals have different transfinite cardinality." Aleph Null represents the cardinality Of each infinite set, Transinfinite Numbers Transcend those aspects of Aleph Numbers which retain Infinite Dimensional Spaces and Vectors which are all real numbers within just the set of Aleph Null now it extends larger than that by Aleph 1 which is inaccessible to Aleph Null completel. Well that’s If you knew what Aleph Null meant in the theory of Sets. https://www.britannica.com/science/transfinite-number “Aleph-null symbolizes the cardinality of any set that can be matched with the integers. The cardinality of the real numbers, or the continuum, is c. The continuum hypothesis asserts that c equals aleph-one, the next cardinal number; that is, no sets exist with cardinality between aleph-null and aleph-one.” The Entailment Says That Sega Sonic Verse Is High Hyperversal Now Easily And anything connected to it.